Hybrid
by rosealieactalike
Summary: Elizabeth is a normal, popular senior girl with only her mother, in a little town. Untill her 18th birthday. Suddenly she finds out a few things. 1-her mom isnt who she says she is. 2-liz isnt either... rated T 4 L8r content
1. Chapter 1

**HYBRID**

Chapter 1~Surprise

The shrill ringing of our phone echoed throughout the small one story house. Blonde hair in curlers, toes with fresh lime green nail polish, I decided to let the answering machine answer.

"Hello, Miss. Davison. I'm calling from the-um, adoption agency." A male voice rang out, causing me to become confused. "I have located your daughter's biological parents. Please call me back as soon as you get in for further information. Thank you, have a good evening."

As the beep signaling the end of his message rang out, I half fell-half sat down on my blue toilet seat cover. I covered my face with my freshly manicured nails and let my shocked tears fall.

After a few minutes of letting out my anger and sadness through salt-water, I sat up, blinking. I sighed and stood. Pulling the curlers out of my hair, I speed-dialed my best friend in the world.

"What's up, Lizzie?" Becca's pixie voice sang through the receiver.

"I'm not headin' out tonight. Tell Kevin and Tommy and the rest I'll see them tomorrow. You guys still go and have fun." I told her, pulling my waist long hair into a low pony.

"Okay…" Becca sighed into the phone. She suddenly perked up.

"Are you sure? You wanna talk about it?" She suddenly perked up.

There was no way I was telling anyone what I'd just found out. Everyone knew my dad (or so I thought) had run out on my mom and I before she had me, and before they got married. That was the only thing anyone ever thought was wrong in my otherwise perfect life.

"No. It's cool. I just got some important business I gotta take care of tonight." I answered, walking into my room to change out of my leather-and-red outfit into something to relax around the house in.

"On the night of your birthday party?" She countered.

"Yeah. Um, I gotta go. See you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

We hung up and I went into our black and white kitchen for a bag of purple grapes and grape soda. Mom would be home in a few hours. I clicked on a movie and snuggled down into the couch cushions for a long wait.

I was laying on my belly, about to fall asleep when I heard the gravel crunch under tires. Sitting up, I turned off the t.v., the only source of light. Mom waltzed in, turning on the living room light. Turning toward the rooms, she spotted me and jumped into the air.

"Oh! Lizzie-Bear! Honey, you scared me! I thought you were out with Becca and everyone?"

Then I watched as her eyes took me in.

"Oh, honey. What's wrong?" She placed the box she'd carried in with her purse on the coffee table. Sitting next to me, she began to rub my hand.

I didn't show my anger or sadness on my face or body language. I simply didn't show anything. I was sure I looked like a statue of myself.

"You have a message on the answering machine." Was all I'd allow my high, melodic voice to carry out of my throat.

With a confused face, Mom went to the grey machine and played the harmful message again. It took all my strength to keep my stone-like composure. Turning around slowly, Mom's eyes filled with tears.

"Well." Her voice held no trace of the clear liquid that began to roll down her cheeks.

"Perfect time to find out something like this, huh? The day before your eighteenth birthday. Well…Oh Honey, talk to me." Her quiet voice began to choke with raw emotion.

Mom took her spot next to me again.

"I understand if you hate me…I-I Oh, Bear! I never wanted to hurt you!" Mom began to downright bawl.

My composure finally melted.

"Mom, Mom, I don't hate you. I promise. But, when were you gonna tell me?"

Her snuffling began to subside. She looked up at me and leaned back.

"When I found your parents. I had to make sure it was safe. Plus, it'd be easier to explain with them here…" Mom trailed off looking off into the distance. (Which is hard because our leather sofa had the arm I was leaning against, up against the wall.)

"Mom, what do you mean? Make sure it was safe? Safe from what?" My hands began to shake. They always did that when I couldn't cope with something.

"Um, look, this package came for you today. Open it while I change, 'kay? When I get back, we'll talk."

When I nodded, she kissed my forehead and got up. I stood after her and brought the box back to the couch with me. I opened it and had to move packing peanuts out of my way. I pulled out another box with gift wrapping on it and a little ivory card taped to the top. Pulling it off, I read the note.

Simaya,

If you are reading this, you are now 18, and it is safe, . I wish your father and I could be there to celebrate this magical time with you. Please do not be upset with Silviya for not telling you about us. If she's kept her promise. It is our fault. I hope you enjoy our gifts We miss you. We will always, and always have, loved you. Please do not be upset with us for leaving you. We did it to protect you. I am truly sorry for never contacting you. I hope we shall meet soon.

Love,

Your mother- Cavonne

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. Removing the plain bright blue wrapping paper, I gasped when I laid my eyes on what was underneath.

A perfect cube the color of sapphire, my favorite gemstone (and color) rested in my hands. (I may be 18, but I still really like music boxes.) The music box had a latch in the middle of one of the faces, which consisted of an amethyst. Beneath the gem was an imprinted green paw print. Above said latch was a row of red teeth with the eyeteeth longer than the rest. When I looked at the top, I saw a green wolf's head in the motion of howling with red teeth.

"Hmm. How peculiar." Then, naturally, I looked inside.

As I lifted the latch, music began to pour out. A sweet, soft lullaby played, causing something to stir in my mind. The music was familiar, but I couldn't place the tune. Dangling from the top of the box was a silver heart locket. Lining the edges was a floral design. In the middle was a yin-yang. But the colors were different. One side was green and the other, red.

"What's up with the Christmas colors?" I muttered.

Then I looked down and saw a silver ring with the same symbol as the necklace. As I picked it up, I thought I'd broken it. The ring came apart split between the wavy two colors. But, they were just two rings put together.

"Whew." I decided to look inside the locket.

On the left side was a picture of a young couple.

The male was a bleach blonde with aquamarine eyes. His hair fell in waves to his shoulders. His blue eyes shone with true happiness. Long eyelashes casted shadows across his cheek bones. His thin light eyebrows were hardly noticeable. His thin, red lips tied his long nose in with his face. As for visual clothing, he sported a black turtle neck.

The woman he held was totally his yang. With deep chocolate hair (that was so thick, it seemed everywhere) that fell into her bright golden speckled brown eyes and majorly tan skin, she was just as beautiful as he was handsome. Whereas the shape of the guy's face looked hard as stone, she had a soft heart shaped face. Her little buttoned nose (which, if these were my parents, I totally got that facial feature from her) gave her an innocent look; while, her beautifully plump lips gave off a sexy, come-and-get me look. Her neon orange tank-top showed how voluptuous she was and gave her an exotic look.

On the other side was a picture of the same couple, but, with an addition.

The infant they cradled between themselves looked as if she was being worshiped by her parents. Little white/blonde hairs stuck out from under a sapphire colored bonnet. She wore an 1800's style sapphire colored dress and matching booties. What stuck out to me the most were her eyes. Her eye color gave me no doubt that these were my biological parents.

Her cat-eyes looked squinted because of her large smile. But, it was unmistakable. Her eyes were purple. But they were such a light purple, they almost looked white. They were the color of amethyst. They were my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~Xavier

"So, wait. I gotta make sure I understand. So, my mother is a were-wolf, my father is a vampire, and you're a witch. On top of all that, my parental combination makes me the first vampire-were-person hybrid, ever? And the reason you weren't sure if it was safe is because there's a mega huge war between the were-people and vampires, which makes quite a few people who know about me, want me dead. And I've also got some guardian-guy that is also a vampire?" I stopped to take a breath as Mom nodded.

"You've probably seen him around school." Mom took a sip of her tea as she let it all sink in.

"A few questions. How long has the war been going on? If my parent's ancestry made them such enemies, how'd they end up together? How can I tell who this vampire kid is? And, do you still use magic?" I looked at her, making sure she got all that.

"The war has been going on since, well, as long as anyone can remember. I can still use magic, yes. Um, your guardian looks just like any other vampire; handsome beyond normal, slightly red lips, really pale, some dress as gothics do so no one bothers them when they mingle in human societies. I've never met your guardian, so I can't describe _him _specifically, but, I'm sure, with the right hints, you'd be able too spot him. Oh, and your parent's story is a somewhat long one."

I looked down at my grape soda, racking my memory for anyone at my school that fit Mom's description. Suddenly, I looked up. "Oh my gosh." I muttered.

There was this really hot senior at my high school. A Goth, like Mom said, so I can't date him. But he was totally even hotter than my quarter back playing boyfriend. Everywhere I went, I saw him and I'd always thought he was looking at me. I gasped as a memory danced across my vision. (One that I'd worked oh so hard on repressing.)

I was in kindergarten and I was walking home from school, around the corner from my house. When I'd rounded the corner, I'd seen a man that looked totally high from crack or meth or something. (I wouldn't have a clue as to what. I don't know anything about any drug.) I'd quickly looked away (careful not to look down) and walked quicker. The man shouted at me and advanced toward me causing me to full out run. Just as the guy had caught up to me, this kid that looked like he was in a bigger grade than me (I didn't know what high school was back then) grabbed the man by his sleeve. I didn't stand around to see what happened. All I know, is that I remember the old man grunting and yelling. The kid was my guardian.

"I know who he is." I whispered.

"Who?" Mom asked.

"My guardian." I answered. "I'm headin' to bed. I think sleep will help me process things better." Bending over to kiss her on the head, I went to bed.

When I woke up, I felt refreshed. When I looked at the time, I thought my mind and body was going crazy. It was only five o' clock. I always slept till seven. And I only felt rested after a full eight hours of rest. And I didn't get to sleep till twelve.

After I'd gotten ready for school, Mom softly knocked on my door. When I told her to come in, the door opened and her strawberry-blonde hair was the first thing to sway in.

Mom is a very good looking woman. She's voluptuous in all the right ways and slightly 'chunky' just like most guys like women. Her curly hair fell to her knees. I once asked her why her hair was so long and she told me that when she was growing up, she was never allowed to cut it, and she kept it that way. She admitted it was because of her being a witch last night. She's on the short side, unlike myself, and is absolutely gorgeous.

I tried not to talk. I'd realized my voice had shot up a whole octave in my sleep. I was glad the only source of light was my desk lamp because my usually completely blonde hair had random new red and black stripes. My eyes were a darker purple and had pristine sapphire blue rings outlining the iris. My skin had hardened some and I'd gotten slightly tanner, yet pale at the same time. (I know, it doesn't make sense, but it's true.) I was a noticeable few inches taller and I was suddenly mega strong, too. And I knew, if Mom noticed all these things, she'd flip. Different characteristics were just like my separate backgrounds.

"Happy birthday!" She sang.

Unfortunately, she could see well in dim lighting as well.

Dropping the homemade cake she held in her hands, Mom used her now free hands to cover her face as she began to weep.

"You're _'changing'_. You no longer have any human-like DNA. And we don't even know which side you'll take after the most. Oh, what are we going to do?"

I ran forward and hugged my mother for the past eighteen years. "It's gonna be okay. It'll be okay. We'll get through it, one day at a time. But, first, you do realize you just dropped my cake, right?" Just as I'd thought, Mom began to laugh.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Stepping out of my embrace, she pointed to the chocolate mess on my carpet and then pointed at my night stand. Suddenly, the cake disappeared and reappeared, nice and neat, on my night stand.

"Woah. Now that is freakin' cool."

After Mom and I had some cake for breakfast, I left for school.

As I walked down the hallways with my friends around me the next day, I was showered with 'happy birthday's and a bunch of gifts. I saw the guy that I figured was my guardian several times. He kept looking at me like he expected me to suddenly go on a killing spree.

After lunch, I pulled Becca into the girls' restroom.

"Senior's privilege! If anyone's in here, out!" Three freshman girls ran out of their stalls. I turned to my bff.

"I need a favor."

"What's up?" Her eyes widened some.

"I need you to help me get alone with someone before the end of the day." I waited, worried about what she'd say.

"Alone with who?"

"A guy…"

"Kevin?" She was talking about the boyfriend I'd had since ninth grade.

"Um…no…" I looked down and bit my lip. All I could think was that she'd probably accuse me of cheating and tell my boyfriend.

"What guy?" Her eyebrow arched, curiosity blanketed her face.

"You know that really hot Goth? Well, him"

Shaking her head she smiled. "I knew it would happen someday, I just never knew when."

"What are you talking about?" I'd known Becca since pre-k , and never had I been confused by something she said.

"Don't worry about it. No prob. I'll help." She smiled, hugged me, and then left.

I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind. I knew it wasn't Mr. England; he was talking with the principal in the front of the room. Turning around, I saw Becca point at the door. Turning back around, I couldn't help but wonder if doing this all day would help toughen my abs. And then I saw why she was pointing.

The Goth, my vampiric guardian was standing at the door. Looking right at me. Turning back to Becca, I pointed at the adults and winked. With a smile, she stood up and made her way over. I got up and tip-toed to the door.

"What are you doing? Never mind. C'mon." I took off down the hallway, sure he'd follow. When we rounded the corner, and I saw the coast was clear, I stopped and faced him.

"Who are you?"

"Xavier."

"My guardian?"

"Yes."

"I need some answers from you, Xavier."

So here's what I got from Xavier. He was to be my guardian till the war ends. He'd been my guardian since the day Mom left with me. He knew my parents, well, my dad mainly. Their blood lines were close friends throughout the multiple generations. And then he told me that he and I would have to go through some sort of ancient ritual that vampires do for a 'bond' to take place between the two of us. Well great.

"Ugh! You're so annoying! I'd rather the time when you protected me from a distance. Will you quit?" I yelled, walking up our walkway. I yanked my Tiffany's bag out of his hands. As the door swung open, it felt like my whole front room jumped out at me.

"Surprise!" I jumped into the air. Three of my bags flew out of my hands.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. Becca was the closest one to me. Giving me a hug, she whispered happy birthday.

The birthday party was over and Mom had used her magic to clean up. Xavier was sitting in the front room. That's it. Just sitting.

I was still fuming from the crap he pulled at the mall; telling a store clerk that I'd stolen a g-string, hiding my bags among another woman's bags, telling a little kid that he'd give her five bucks for throwing her candy in my hair. I went into the kitchen to get my favoite snack, purple grapes and grape soda. When I walked into the front room to watch a movie, my anger towards him shot through the roof.

There he was, just sitting there. Eating a bag of grapes. My grapes. And drinking soda. My grape soda.

"What do you think you're doing?" I cocked my right hip, bag of grapes in one hand, a bottle of soda in the other.

"I **think** I'm relaxing." He shot back.

"Didn't I tell you earlier that anything purple in the fridge is mine?" I asked, trying to keep my anger subdued.

"Yeah. But did I say I was listening?" He replied. I stood there dumbfounded.

"Um, no."

"Esactly." He leaned back and popped another grape into his mouth.

Setting down my snack, I glared at him, my hands on my hips. Bending over, I growled, "Eat another one, and I swear, you'll regret it."

Xavier looked at me with wide eyes. Just when I thought I'd won, he put another grape on his tounge. Closing his mouth in an 'O' shape around his forefinger, he pulled out said finger with a 'pop' sound.

"Eah!" I screamed and lunged at Xavier, hands like claws. And the quickest movements I'd ever seen played around me. If I'd've blinked, I would've missed the whole thing.

One second, I was jumping onto **him, **the next, he was flipping me over. I grunted as my back made contact with the couch. Xavier was leaning over me, my wrists in his hands. Our faces were two inches away from each other. My eyes were huge. His were narrow.

"Listen, Mutt. You don't scare me one bit. I could kill you before you would know what I was doing. I'm here to protect you from what your **parents **see as the enemy. And guess what? They don't see me as the enemy.

"I know fourty different ways to kill a newly awakened immortal. And thirty-five look like accidents. So don't test me." And then he did something that surprised me more than anything that had happened to me in the last 48 hours.

Leaning forward, Xavier pressed his lips against mine. After a second, he leaned back. Relesing his hold on me, he said, "Oh and happy birthday." And he walked down the hallway, smug as a cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ummm I know the last one had a few spelling errors towards the end…I forgot to spell check****J**** but, I remembered this time;) Hope you like this chapter. Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 3~The Parents I Never Knew

"So, I was thirteen years old. And a very bad kid." Mom started. "By that time, I'd had my powers bound so many times, my clan threatened to disown me. After taking my powers away permanently. " She let out a belly deep laugh.

"One day, I didn't have defense class because I'd hurt my teacher the day before and he was still in the infirmary. I'd gotten my powers bound again, so I decided to take off. But, I was thirteen. I was stupid. I didn't think. The night before, there had been an awful thunder storm. A flash flood and everything.

"The bridge that I used to practice fighting moves and magic on was broken and flooded. Of course, as usual, I went to this now broken, flooded bridge. (It was only broken because of the storm. That's why I didn't know.)

"I stepped wrong and the wood caved underneath me. I at least had enough smarts to twist and grab a hold of something as I fell. So, I'm hanging there, trying not to call out for help. (I thought I too much of a 'bad a' to get help.)

"So, while I was dangling there, a teenaged were-wolf and were-possum walked by. The girl, can you guess who?, stopped when she saw my hands on the edge. 'Durely!', I heard her yell. 'Come here and help this girl up.'

"After Durley pulled me to my feet, he laughed and said, 'Wow. I've never met a hag without powers.' So, I pushed him over the edge of the bridge into the rushing water." Mom stopped to laugh again.

"Cavonne just sighed and looked at me. 'You just caused me a lot of joy and uncomfort in one, you know. I'd be really happy if I could just let him keep going, and maybe drown. But he's our general's son and that means I've gotta save him.' After we got him out, we were inseparable. " Mom sighed. "Now for your parent's own R and J story.

"As I said, your mother has always had a heart bigger than her brain. (Not that she's stupid or anything.) I simply mean, she thinks with her heart more than she should.

"One day, she, her father, brother and myself were out, prowling the premises. (No pun intended.)" She laughed. "So, anyway, we were out and Car smelt something, so we checked it out. Turned out it was a pair of vampires. Now, Elizabeth, one thing you'll learn is, vampire mates will never forgive someone if they kill the other mate. So, we would have to be careful bringing them home.

"Well, we captured the couple without much issues, and brought them to Cavonne's house. Her father separated the pair and took the female into their interrogation room first. She wouldn't give up any information. So, your grandfather killed her and sent Cavonne to get the male. I followed her in.

"When we walked in, the vampire looked at your mother and asked, 'Where is she?' Cavonne didn't pretend to misunderstand. 'She's dead. My father killed her.' We braced ourselves, waiting for his anger.

"All he did was sigh and look at us with the deepest sorrow I'd ever seen. 'My mother made me promise to look after my little sister when we went out to hunt. She'll be so heart broken when she finds out her only two children are dead.' He looked away after he was done and let us take him to the room where his sister had just been murdered.

"Well, he proved to be just as useful as his sister had. I watched as all he ever did was look at your mother will unreadable eyes. Every time I looked at Cavonne, I saw her heart growing more and more." Mom sighed.

"When it was evident that he wasn't talking, your grandfather moved to kill him. But, your mother did the most surprising thing I'd ever seen, or will ever see, her do. She jumped in front of him in her wolf form. She **growled **at her father. As he backed away, she shifted to human form, untied your father, and they ran off together. A few days later, I realized they weren't coming back, so I used my tracking magical abilities and tracked them down.

"By the time I found them, they were so in love, Cavonne didn't care that her clan had disowned her." Mom smiled. "And that's how it all started!"

I leaned back into the couch cushions and huffed. "Wow." Was all I could say. I looked at Xavier who hadn't said a single word throughout the whole thing. He was staring intently at Mom. With an aggravated sigh, I got up.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm gonna get in the hot-tub."

After I changed into my bikini, I grabbed a towel and my cell phone and went out back. Climbing into the bubbling water, I looked at the time and closed my eyes. Eight fifteen. It felt like a lifetime instead of twenty-four hours since I found out I was "adopted".

I felt the water shift. Not like it had been. Opening my eyes, I watched Xavier sit down on the seat directly across from me. I couldn't help but stare. His chest was perfectly chiseled out, and he had a six-pack. But not an obnoxious pack, like some of the guys I hung out with. I thought about just how hot he really was without wanting to.

"What do you want?" I snapped, not wanting him to notice I was looking.

"One-I wanted to relax. And two-I'm supposed to watch you, remember?" Right as he finished, I heard Mom squeal.

"Oh! My long-lost sister!" Two female voices began to laugh in unison with a deep chuckle dancing along.

"What the-?" I shot out of the hot-tub, Xavier forgotten. When I opened the back door, I froze.

Mom was hugging a woman her height. The woman in my locket. Standing just off to the side, probably waiting for his turn, was the man in my adornment.

"Um?" I ruined the moment. Three pairs of bright eyes turned to look at me. Mom's topaz colored eyes began to tear up. The were-wolf looked too shocked to do anything. The vampire spoke. Not my father. The annoying one.

"Well, nice to see you two again." His tenor voice came from behind me. I grounded my teeth.

"Xavier, go away." I growled. He just pushed past me. Apparently someone realized he was wet. The man (my father) narrowed his eyes at Xavier.

"Why are you wet?" He snarled. I'd never seen anyone look so scary. Xavier looked bored. Here I was, worried that blood was gonna get everywhere, and Xavier looked like he was sitting in on one of Mrs. Persekey's lectures.

Shrugging, Xavier answered, "I was in the hot-tub."

"With my daughter?" Came the elder vampires growl.

"Yeah…? " Xavier was treading dangerous water and I wasn't the only one who recognized it.

"How about some coffee? We have cake, too." Mom chimed in. "For those who eat and drink, that is" She let out a nervous laugh. Xavier shrugged again and walked into the kitchen. I caught my father by the arm.

"Hey, nothing happened out there. There's no way anything would've happened." I reassured him. I'd never had to do that kind of thing. Mom trusted me and Kevin. He was my first and only boyfriend. (I never liked anyone else.) And I'd never had a father to worry over me. It felt so weird.

"Okay. I trust you." He relaxed and placed the arm I'd been holding across my shoulders. "You know, your mother's lucky." I instantly became confused.

Okay, one, which mother? And, two, how so?"

"Cavonne. She can 'read' parts of a person's mind with a single touch. And her gift lets her decide what she wants to 'see'. I'll bet, right now, she's catching up on everything she missed about you. I don't have any gifts. So, she'll be able to experience first hand everything. Your first word, first steps, first time you went to school, first date, everything. I wish I could do the same." He furnished with a sigh. I almost started to cry.

"Oh! She was just precious!" Cavonne's squeal resonated from the kitchen. As we walked in, two things jumped out at me at once. Mom and Cavonne were holding hands, Cavonne's eyes closed in meditating style, Mom's eyes closed with a smile. The second thing that caught my eye was Xavier. He was looking out the kitchen window, every muscle tense.

"We need to go." His voice came out in a whisper, but he was still heard over all the other noises.

"What? Why?" My father asked.

"We've got company, and they don't look friendly." Just as Xavier finished, he cussed. "Too late." Quick as a bullet, he was across our kitchen. Picking me up like I was a baby, he ran to my room. "Get dressed and stay down. No lights. And, no matter what, don't leave your room." And he was gone.

As I got dressed, I heard a bunch of commotion from the living room.

A knock came first, fast and urgent. Then, the swishing of the bottom of the door sliding against our carpet. "Yes?" Came Mom's voice.

"I'm here for Simaya." A deep, gruff voice reached my ears from beside my bed.

"She's not here." My father's voice sounded like steel.

"Well." A woman's sweet, melodic voice carried throughout the hallway. "You're lying, aren't you?" She giggled, sounding like Becca from back in first grade.

"Isabella can 'feel' when someone is lying." The deep male voice sounded like honey. Well, like, you know how honey feels going down your throat? All sweet and gooey? That's how it felt to hear him speak.

"Well, I can 'feel' when a butt kicking is coming up. So watch it. Leave before I kick your's. " I heard Xavier growl back. I suddenly became frightened. I'd just met my parents. What if they died? I wouldn't be able to bear it. That's when the tears came.

They hadn't been there to see me grow up, but they loved me so much, they'd die for me the first time they finally found me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~The Immortal Life

"Watch your tongue, young one. This does not concern you." The woman's voice said.

"Hell yeah, it does! I'm her guardian. So, if there's a fight that concerns her, it concerns me." I was totally coaught off guard by his declaration.

"Have you performed the ritual?" The sweet, deep voice demanded.

"No. What's it to you?" Xavier shot.

The woman laughed. "Then you are not her guardian. Now, once again, move out of our way." It amazed me how such a cute voice could sound so threatening.

"How about you try and make me." I sighed. I could hear the smile in his voice. Did that boy have a death wish?

"Xavier." Cavonne snapped. "Listen. We will not give up our child. Please leave peacefully."

"Or we'll let you leave in pieces." Xavier shot in.

"Silence!" The gruff voice shouted. "No more talk. Either move, or well take her by force."

I was running before he could finish. "No!"

There were three people standing in the doorway; a petite woman, a man, and another man that looked like he needed a body wax. The woman looked more like a little girl. Her auburn hair fell in deep ringlets to the ground. He doe eyes were a bright ruby color. She was totally voluptuous. The man to her right was very bit as tall as she was short. His bright blonde hair was barely touching his ears. His narrow eyes were a darker red than the woman's. The third figure was definitely a were-person. His deep brown eyes were the only thing showing through his wild black hair/fur. He was slightly hunched forward.

"Who are you?" I whispered. Somehow I knew they'd hear me.

"I am Isabella. My darling partner is Issac and this were-wonder is Micaya. If he would calm down, you'd see he's actually quite handsome." Isabella said. "Now, dear child, come with us. You won't be harmed."

"At least not unless everyone decides on it." Micaya growled. I shook my head.

"I-I don't want to go anywhere with you. I want you to leave." I whispered.

"Child." Issac demanded. "You had better come with us if you do not wish for your family to be harmed." He made a move towards me. I acted purely on instinct. The next few things I did were not of my own accord.

My arm stretched out in front of me, palm perpendicular to the ground, I swept out, away from my body. Issac fell to the ground, on his back. Isabella and Micaya looked at him, their eyes round.

"What the-?" Xavier, Mom and myself said in unison. Before they could react, I did the same thing to the other immortals in the doorway. As they flew back, I yelled, "Get out, and stay out!" Running forward, I shut and locked the door. "Well, that was weird." I muttered.

Mom ran forward, opened the door and watched as the trio walked away, all talking about the best action to take next. Xavier looked at me with his jaw dropped. My father looked at me like I'd just grown a second head. Cavonne plopped down onto our La-Z-boy.

"Just as Crystal said. I was hopeing she'd be wrong...It's going to be harder than we thought..." Cavonne trailed off. "Micheal, would you be a dear and get me a glass of ice water?" She looked at her mate with raised eyebeows.

"Of course, Dear." He answered as he walked into the kitchen.

"We need to leave." I turned at Xavior's demand.

"And you!" I yelled. My hands began to shake at my sides. "Do you **want **to die?" My eyes grew round. "I mean, talking to them like that? What the hell? Do not, and I mean do not put yourself in that kind of danger over me again." I turned and walked to my room before I lost it.

Shutting my door without looking, it didn't register in my mind that the door didn't slam like it always did. I flopped face-first onto my plush bed.

"Urgh! Why? Gosh, does he want to give me a heart attack?" I shook my head.

"No, I was just trying to protect you." I shot up at the sound of Xavior's voice.

"What the hell? What are you doing in my room?" I demanded, face burning.

"Look, I'm sorry. Don't know why I should be; but, I am." He was leaning up against my now closed door with his hands on the doornob behind him.

"Ummm...Okay...I forgive you."

Xavior chuckled softly. "You know, I think your voice before the change was even more mesmerizing than it is now." He closed his eyes, and when they opened, they were a deep brown.

"Thank you." I whispered. His eyes were burning with an intensity that Kevin had only looked at me with once. And that was when we were laying in the bed of his Ford Rapture after he won the homecomming game. I swallowed as Xavior took steady, slow steps toward me.

And that's when I realized the immortal life was dangerous and 100% surprising.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~ Changes

I swallowed. "Xavier...What are you doing?" A slow smile spread across his face.

"Something that has been on my mind for a while." He answered. His last step with his left foot brought him up against my bed. At this point, I had my back pressed against my pillows. He brought up his right leg and swung it over my legs. Bringing up his left leg, he straddled my hips with his knees. He lifted his right hand and braced it against the wall, an inch from my head. His left hand cradled my jaw. "You are absolutely beautiful, you know." It was more a statement than a question.

I just nodded, unsure of what else to do. The only time I'd ever been this intimate with someone was with Kevin. And he wasn't strong enough to crush my skull with his bare hands. He lowered his face till his nose was barely rubbing mine. His breathing began to match my almost pant.

"You know, I fell in love with you the day I stopped that dope-fein from doing you serious harm? Not that I fell in love with you in the aged body you were in...I'm not a child molester...I simply fell in love with who I knew you would be. A strong, independent woman who was not afraid to stand up for herself. I asked myself why you weren't screaming for help. And I realised it was because you didn't want to bother any of your neighbors and you knew you were almost home. You were brave enough at such a young age, you were willing to tough it out until you were home. I couldn't help myself.

"I began keeping a closer eye on you. Following you more closely. And not just because your father asked me to." He stopped to let out a deep menacing chuckle. "And when I saw you kiss Kevin for the first time, freshman year, I wanted to rip his tongue out and shove it down his throat. Not because he was a danger, but because he was too close to you in my opinion."

"You mean, you were jealous?" I whispered, suddenly glad I was still chewing Winterfresh. Xavier chuckled again. This time, it was seductive and reminded me of a cat's purr.

"I guess you could say that, Libby." He laughed at my frown.

"No one has called me that since elementary school."

"Mmm. I know." And suddenly his lips were at my neck. And I reacted.

I lifted my chin and turned slightly so that he could have better access. Xavier let out a quiet groan. An answering moan escaped my lips. The hand against my jaw slowly slid down my neck. Caressing my shoulder, he continued down my arm. Xavier lifted said arm around his shoulders. My left arm mirrored the act on it's own accord. His left hand continued down my side and stopped at my waist. His lips made a trail from where they were currently working up to my lips. The hand still firmly against the wall found its way to the back of my neck and twinned his fingers through my hair. I lifted my chest and leaned against his as our tongues danced to their own music. Xavier lifted his hand from my waist to reach around and grip my shirt at the base of my back.

Somewhere, in a little spot in the back of my head, a few voices were having a conversation.

_One voice said, "You know, the parents are still in the house. And any sound can be heard from any room."  
__Another shot back, "Let us have some fun. We won't get caught."  
__"That's a load of crap." A third voice chimed in. "I am not loosing my virginity. We'd better stop this."  
__"How?" The first voice questioned. "I can't get any louder."  
__The third voice scoffed. "You are our Conscience. How can you not?"  
__"Because, Reason," Conscience began patiently, "Temptation is too loud. I can't get a word in. She's stirred up all of our hormones and I can't calm them. Maybe if you help me, I can."_

Luckily for them, Xavier and I didn't have time to go beyond him starting to lift my shirt.

Xavier suddenly tensed and jumped up and away from my bed.

"W-?" I stopped when I heard it. Foot steps. Advancing towards my room. I lay back, arms spread, looking up at the ceiling, trying to calm my breathing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Xavier scowl and look at my carpet. As my door opened, I began to speak.

"I don't care. You can say it however many times you want. I wont forgive you, Xavier." I warned.

"It's the truth, though." Came his answering growl. Sometimes that boy could be a genius.

I sat up and turned towards him. "You don't know that!" I practically screamed. "Kevin is not a cheater!"

Xavier looked up at me with a smug grin. Apparently he liked my choice in topics. "No, **you** don't know that. I see more than you do. Like, him kissing your best friend in the school parking lot." He shot back. It wasn't hard to fake looking hurt. I really was. I turned to look at my new intruder.

"Yes?" I asked, forcing myself to blush as if I were embarrassed to have someone hear our "conversation".

"Umm." Micheal started. "We need to have a family discussion." He turned on his heel, suspicion leaking off his face. I sighed.

"Close call." I muttered, standing up. Suddenly, I was sprawled on my back across my bed. Xavier was on top of me, his right hand on my chest, the left above my head. His lips were pressed to mine as if he was about to die. And then he was out my door. "What the-?"

* * *

Changes. Everything was changing. I was told that Micheal and Cavonne were to be either mom and dad or father and mother and so on. We were moving. Where? I had no idea. But, I would never attend school again. Nor would I ever see or talk to Becca or Kevin.

It took every fiber of my being not to cry.


End file.
